The New Kid, Sora
by Kiera-Uchiha
Summary: AU Yaoi:RxS:: Sora moves to Destiny Islands from Traverse Town, where he makes new relationships, including falling in love with Riku.
1. Chapter One

Hiya everyone!

Sora: Hiya, Taki!

Riku: Hello

Kairi: *drooling over Riku and Sora*

Uhh, Kairi… *snaps fingers in Kairi's face*

Kairi: *snaps out of trance-like state* who what when where why how? Did I miss anything?

Riku: *smirking* not really.

Kairi: okay

Anyways, Riku! Disclaimer!

Riku: All right. Taki does not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Square Enix does.

Unfortunately for me… *sigh* well, on with the fic!

"talking"

'thinking'

~*~* flashback

_dream_

~~~Chapter One~~~

"Sora!"

Sora shifted lazily in his bed. It was only Saturday and he liked to sleep in.

"Sora you lazy bum! Come on!" his mom exclaimed as she burst into the room.

"Mom!" he whined. "Why'd you have to wake me up so early on a Saturday?"

"Sora, honey, we got the house!"

Sora blinked stupidly. Then-

"Yes! Finally, we're leaving this dump of a city!" Sora jumped up and started hopping around in excitement.

Sora and his mom lived in Traverse Town. They had been planning to move to a place called Destiny Islands for a while.

***

Sora finally calmed down about an hour later and asked when they were leaving.

"In three days," his mother replied.

"Okay."

Sora and his mom had already packed up most of their stuff and they were already prepared to leave. All they had left to pack was the essential stuff such as cookware and blankets and pillows, among other things.

Something occurred to Sora. "How are we going to get the stuff to the new house?"

"The movers are coming to get it tomorrow. Everything will be shipped out then," his mother told him.

"Hey mom…"

"Yeah?"

"We should celebrate."

"Yeah"

***

Finally, the day had come when they would move. Sora and his mom were already awake and completely packed, breakfast eaten, and just about to leave. 

A thought occurred to Sora. "Oh, no! I forgot my lucky necklace!" He rushed up to his old room and grabbed his necklace off the floor. It was a long chain with a crown pendant. It was pure silver, and his Aunt Aeris and Uncle Cloud, who owned an estate a few kilometres away from Traverse Town, gave it to him for his fourteenth birthday. 

He rushed back downstairs, and he and his mother left for the airport and for their trip to the exotic Destiny Islands.

~~~Tsudzuku~~~

Wow! I actually finished that chapter! I'm so happy! ^_^

Sora: so am I! I'm happy that I'm moving out of Traverse Town!

Riku: I'm happy for you too Sora.

Kairi: does that mean I get to see him more?

Duh. Of course it does. Oh! Sora! Do your thing!

Sora: Taki wants people to review this fic so she can write more so that we can all be happy!

BTW, in your reviews, please tell me if I should take out these little conversation thingies, 'cause I don't know if people want to read them.


	2. Chapter Two

I'm back, and I'm ready to write more!

Sora: hurray! *glomps Taki*

OOF! *falls to the floor under Sora's weight*

Riku: *pulls Sora off of Taki* baka. You shouldn't do that, or Taki might get mad and stop writing about us

Sora: *blushes* Sorry Taki…

It's okay, Sora-kun

Kairi: when do I get to see Sora?

Riku: *glares* later.

Kairi: okay!

Oh Kairi, would you do the disclaimer?

Kairi: sure thing! *turns to the readers* Taki does not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Square Enix does.

BTW, any flames people send will be used to make s'mores.

**Shout Outs:**

Meep: if you're talking about Dratha there, I don't care about her. She's just my sister.

????: yay! Someone who actually likes my story! I'm so happy!

Dratha: you don't bother me, baka onee-san. So if you're just going to say my stuff is stupid, then don't read.

Akira Daemon: glad you think it will be interesting. 

Chikara: thanks for reading! Hope you stay with me through this.

Cloud: thanks! And I'm sorry, but it will be a while 'til they fall in love.

Kantao: thanks, man! I hope you like the rest of it!

~~~Chapter Two~~~

Sora bounced excitedly into the new house and ran upstairs to where the bedrooms were. There were three bedrooms and two bathrooms in the house. Sora went to each of the bedrooms: the first one looked kind of like it was supposed to be a nursery, with pink wallpaper; the second had blue and green wallpaper, the bottom half of the walls with the blue wallpaper and the top half with green; the last room had pale yellow wallpaper, which was his mom's favourite colour. 

"Hey, mom, I'm taking the green room!" he called downstairs.

"Okay honey!"

Sora rushed back downstairs to the living room where all the stuff was. His mom was there, moving furniture and boxes around.

"Need a hand, mom?" Sora inquired.

"Thanks, Sora. I would like some help," his mom replied.

Sora and his mom worked most of that day moving stuff around and unpacking boxes.

***

"See you later, mom!" Sora called as he ran out the door towards his new school. He ran past many houses, and almost ran into someone, a silvered-haired boy that looked to be about Sora's age.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" the silvered-haired boy called as Sora kept running.

"Sorry!" Sora yelled over his shoulder.

***

Later that morning, Riku sat in class just before the bell rang to signal the start of the day, thinking about the boy that almost ran into him earlier.

'He looks kind of cute," he thought. 'Oh my god, did I just think that? What the hell am I thinking?"

The bell rang as he was thinking that, and in walked the teacher, Squall Leonheart.

"Good morning, class. We have a new student today." Squall beckoned towards the doorway, and in walked…

The kid from earlier. Riku sat up straight in his chair, and stared at the chocolate-haired kid.

"This is Sora Fujiwara. Sora, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Squall motioned for Sora to go ahead.

"Well, I just moved here from Traverse Town with my mom, and we live in a huge house, with lots of space and an indoor pool," Sora deadpanned.

"Really?!" everyone gasped, except for Riku.

Sora started to giggle, then laughed outright. "No, but I just wanted to see how you guys would react to that. It's my aunt and uncle that have a big house. They're going to visit in a couple of weeks to see the new place."

Everyone groaned. They were hoping that Sora actually did have a big house.

"Well, that's enough, Sora. Take the seat by Riku over there." Squall pointed to the empty seat next to the silver-haired boy that Sora recognized from earlier. 

Sora sat in the appointed seat, and Squall started the lesson.

~~~Tsudzuku~~~

Wow, I can't believe I actually finished another chapter! And I know I'm using Squall instead of Leon, because I don't feel like going entirely Kingdom Hearts style here, with the names and all.

Sora: Yay! I'm in school now! *glomps everyone*

Riku: yes, Sora, you're in school now. With me.

Kairi: hurray! Umm… one thing though, where am I at the moment?

Umm… somewhere else.

Kairi: Where?

I don't know… somewhere…

Kairi: Alright! Just as long as I can be with my Sora-chan later!

Whatever. Anywho, Sora?

Sora: gotcha. Please r/r! We would all appreciate it! 


End file.
